Ambigu Kuadrat!
by permencokolat
Summary: [304th Study Room Fanfiction] Dirga mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar hotel yang ditempati oleh Yanjie dan Hyunbin. Dan suara-suara aneh itu terdengar ambigu! "Mhh..ahhh!...jiee...Yanjie..nhh!.." "Jiee..kauhh..nhh..kau terlalu dalam..ahh!..sa..sakit! mhh!.." Penasaran suara apa itu? Silahkan cari tau bersama Dirga dan kawan-kawan!. /WARNING! BL CONTENT!/


**304th Study Room punya Felicia Huang**

 **Ambigu Kuadrat punya Rann**

 **WARNING!!!**

Gaje!, ambigu!, typo(s)!, OOC(berlebihan)!, bahasa tidak baku!, humu terselubung!, tak jelas deh pokoknya!.

 **ONESHOT**

 _Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan saja, tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan karakter._

 **HAPPY READING~!!**

•

•

•

Disuatu hotel tempat karantina siswa siswi olimpiade. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:30 malam, susana lorong hotel sudah sepi karena kemungkinan semua orang sudah tertidur, hanya ada beberapa cleaning service hotel saja yang terlihat berkeliaran.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang remaja dengan surai hitam yang mengenakan kaus berwarna biru muda bergambar kepala seekor kucing dan celana pendek selutut. Remaja itu bernama Dirga Mahesa Wijaya yang biasa dipanggil Dirga atau Jian.

Ia sedang berjalan di lorong hotel sambil memegang lembaran kertas di tangan kanannya, kertas itu berisi soal-soal fisika yang diberikan mantan mentornya siang tadi.

Ada salah satu soal yang membuat Dirga sedikit kesulitan mengerjakannya hingga ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia telah meminta bantuan pada teman sekamarnya Reihan, tapi remaja caplang itu lebih memilih memuaskan hasrat tidurnya dari pada menolong Dirga.

Dirga pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada mantan mentornya, Yanjie. Sampai di depan pintu lift, Dirga memencet tombol dan membuat pintu lift terbuka lalu ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam lift untuk menuju kamar mantan mentornya itu.

Saat sampai di depan kamar mantan mentornya, Dirga hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari dalam, Dirga pun menempelkan telinganya ke pintu untuk lebih jelas mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu itu.

"Mhh..ahhh!...jiee...Yanjie..nhh!.." Terdengar suara seperti desahan dari dalam tepat saat Dirga menempelkan telinganya.

Dirga sedikit kaget mendengar suara itu dan menjauhkan telinganya, lalu ia menempelkan telinganya kembali pada pintu untuk lebih jelas mendengar suara tadi. Suara itu seperti suara kakaknya Laoshi, batin Dirga.

"Uh..Ge, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." Kali ini suara Yanjie yang terdengar.

Dirga mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengambil kesimpulan tentang apa yang dilakukan mantan mentornya bersama CEO Korea itu di kamar mereka. Desahan demi desahan terdengar.

"Jiee..kauhh..nhh..kau terlalu dalam..ahh!..sa..sakit! mhh!.." Lagi, Dirga mendengar desahan serta pekikan yang dikeluarkan oleh CEO Korea bernama Park Hyunbin yang sekali gus adalah kakak dari Li Yanjie, mantan mentornya.

Dirga menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kiri. "Mereka ngapain sih?, apa jangan-jangan..." Pupil mata Dirga melebar dan ia mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya, daun telinganya masih menempel di pintu, ia menjauhkan telapak tangan kirinya.

Dirga tau ia sudah kurang ajar mendengarkan hal yang tidak harus ia dengar di kamar orang lain pada tengah malam, tapi Dirga tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini, menguping 'sesuatu' yang tengah dilakukan mantan mentornya bersama CEO Korea, sungguh sesuatu sekali bagi Dirga.

"Pe..pelan-pelan Jie..ahh..terlalu..nhhh! cepat..hngghhh!...ahh!!" Dirga menggigit bibir bawahnya setiap mendengar desahan yang dikeluarkan Hyunbin.

"Maaf Ge...tapi aku..nghh...sudah tak tahan lagi" Dirga semakin panas dingin mendengar kata-kata Yanjie terhadap Hyunbin.

Mereka melakukan 'itu'?, Tanya Dirga membatin. "Ah..ahh!...di sana!..yaahhh...ahhh...nik...mathhh!!..." Desahan Hyunbin terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dirga meremas kertas soal di tangan kanannya, membuat kertas itu ronyok sebagian. "Aku benar-benar datang disaat yang tidak tepat" Ucap Dirga pelan.

Ia pun berlari menuju lift untuk kembali ke kamarnya, kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat. Setelah sampai pada lantai yang dituju, Dirga langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Reihan-teman sekamarnya-masih tertidur pulas. Dirga meletakkan kertas yang ia genggam tadi ke dalam tasnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sampai di kamar mandi Dirga terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Masa sih Laoshi sama kakaknya melakukan 'itu'?.." Tanya Dirga entah kepada siapa karena hanya ia sendirian di kamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba muncul seringaian di bibir seksi miliknya.

Apakah yang dipikirkan Dirga saat ini?, entahlah hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau.

•

•

•

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi, Dirga beserta teman-temannya yaitu Bejo, Juna, Reihan dan Desyca, baru selesai dari restoran di hotel setelah sarapan dan berkumpul sejenak.

Sekarang mereka hendak pergi ke kamar mantan mentor mereka yang masih mengajari mereka saat ini untuk menerima bimbingan-Yanjie. Dirga sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa mengoceh seperti biasanya, membuat leader tim fisika mereka sedikit heran.

"Kamu sakit dek?" Tanya mas Bejo atau Benedict sang leader. Dirga menggeleng.

"Nggak kok Mas, cuma..." Dirga menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat penasaran Bejo yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Dirga dengar suara desahan di dalam kamar Laoshi semalam" Ujar Dirga pelan, tapi ia yakin Bejo mendengarnya.

"Yang benar kamu dek??!" Bejo kaget, tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi. Membuat Reihan, Juna dan Desyca berhenti lalu menatap kearahnya.

"Lu kenapa Jo?" Tanya Juna acuh tak acuh.

"Eh..ndak papa Mas Jun" Bejo tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Reihan dan Desyca hanya planga-plongo lalu mereka kembali berjalan.

"Biasa aja mas reaksinya" Dirga terkekeh pelan.

"Habisnya mas kaget dengar ucapanmu barusan Dek, kamu jangan bercanda loh" Bejo memperingatkan.

"Dirga nggak bercanda kok, suer deh" Dirga membentuk tanda v pada tangan kanannya.

"Semalam Dirga mau nanyain soal yang kurang ngerti ke Laoshi, jadi Dirga pergi ke kamarnya Laoshi, pas Dirga mau ngetuk pintu, Dirga dengar suara--..." Ucapan Dirga terpotong karena kini mereka telah sampai di depan kamar Yanjie-Hyunbin.

"Lanjut ceritanya nanti aja Dek, kita bimbingan dulu" Dirga pun mengangguk, meng-iya-kan perkataan Bejo dan masuk ke kamar Yanjie-Hyunbin bersama teman-temannya setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hyunbin.

Mereka sudah berkumpul di dalam ruang tamu kamar hotel tempat Yanjie dan Hyunbin menginap. Yanjie belum terlihat karena kata Hyunbin, pria itu sedang keluar sebentar bersama pak Zam, panitia olimpiade. Dan sedari tadi Dirga melirik Hyunbin tanpa diketahui oleh pria itu.

'Kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa' Batin Dirga dan masih melirik Hyunbin dengan selidik. Tak lama setelah itu, Yanjie pun datang bersama pak Zam dan mereka pun memulai bimbingan.

Saat bimbingan berlangsung, Dirga masih sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik Hyunbin dan Yanjie.

Bimbingan berlangsung selama dua jam dan berjalan dengan lancar walau terjadi sedikit kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh Dirga dan Desyca. Kini mereka kembali berada di restoran hotel untuk makan siang.

Dirga, Reihan, Bejo dan Juna duduk di meja yang sama sedangkan Desyca duduk bersama teman sekamarnya, Irene dan Rievalisha.

"Mas Bejo, mau Dirga lanjutin yang tadi?" Dirga beralih dari minumannya dan menatap Bejo yang tengah menyantap rendangnya dengan ganas.

"Yang tadi apaan?" Reihan tertarik dengan ucapan Dirga barusan.

"Suara desahan di kamar Laoshi" Ucap Dirga santai dan selanjutnya Reihan menyemburkan orange juice yang tadi hendak ia teguk ke arah samping.

"Jorok lu Rei" Juna menatap Reihan jijik.

"S..sorry Mas Jun, kaget" Reihan mengelap bibirnya lalu menatap Dirga yang tengah terkekeh, Bejo sibuk dengan rendangnya.

"Lu serius Ga??" Tanya Reihan penasaran.

"Lu salah dengar kali" Lanjutnya.

"Nggak lah Rei, Dirga sendiri kok yang dengar pakek telinga Dirga sendiri" Ujar Dirga sambil menunjuk kedua telinganya.

"Palingan lu ngigo" Juna nimbruk tapi tatapan matanya masih fokus ke layar ponsel miliknya.

"Nggak mas Jun, Dirga dengar sendiri di kamar Laoshi" Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Ngapain lu ke kamarnya Laoshi?" Dahi Reihan mengkerut.

"Semalam Dirga mau nanya tentang soal fisika yang Laoshi kasi karena Rei gak mau bantuin, jadi Dirga pergi ke kamarnya Laoshi. Pas mau ngetuk pintu, Dirga dengar suara dari dalam, terus Dirga tempelin telinga ke pintu dan dengar suara desah desah gitu, suaranya mirip suara kakaknya Laoshi, tuan Park itu. Dan ada suara Laoshi juga" Jelas Dirga panjang kali lebar, Bejo diam-diam menyimak omongan Dirga sambil masih menyantap rendangnya dan kali ini lebih tenang.

"Desah desah?, masa sih?" Reihan masih tidak percaya.

"Dirga nggak bohong kok, kalau nggak percaya gimana kalau nanti malam kita ke kamar Laoshi biar Rei bisa dengar langsung?" Terlihat seringaian tipis di bibir Dirga.

Bejo tersedak rendang dan buru-buru minum air putih pemberian Juna.

"Haa..makasih mas Jun..." Juna mengangguk.

"Dek Dirga, itu nggak boleh" Bejo memperingatkan.

"Dari pada Rei penasaran" Dirga melirik Reihan.

Reihan terlihat ragu. "Tapi, apa lu yakin malam ini suara desahannya ada lagi?" Tanya Reihan.

"Kan nggak bakal tau kalau belum coba" Dirga menaikkan alisnya. Reihan terlihat sedang berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan.

Bejo berkeringat karena cabe dari rendang yang ia makan masuk ke hidung akibat tersedak tadi sedangkan Juna sibuk dengan game di ponselnya.

"Oke, gue ikut lu nanti malam" Ucap Reihan mantap. Bejo tepok ame-ame, eh tepok jidat maksudnya.

•

•

•

Tepat jam 12 malam Dirga, Reihan, Bejo dan Juna memutuskan untuk pergi menyelidiki suara desahan yang didengar Dirga kemarin malam.

"Ngapain gue juga ikutan?!" Juna menatap garang ke arah Bejo.

"Biar rame Mas Jun" Balas Bejo dengan senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya, Juna memutar bola matanya malas sambil menghela napas.

'Demi apa gue disuruh ikutan buat hal yang nggak guna sama sekali bareng bocah-bocah ini!' Juna ngedumel dalam hati lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cepetan! Gue ngantuk" Juna buang muka.

"Oke, karena udah ngumpul, ayo kita langsung aja ke kamar Laoshi" Ajak Dirga dan mereka pun menelusuri lorong hotel untuk sampai ke kamar Yanjie-Hyunbin.

"Mas Jun, jangan di belakang, nanti ketinggalan" Bejo menarik pelan tangan Juna dan menyuruh mata panda itu untuk berjalan di depannya.

"Lu kira gue anak TK?!" Juna melotot.

"Sssstt..jangan berisik, nanti tamu hotel pada bangun" Dirga meletakkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan bibir.

"Argh terserah! " Juna kesal, Bejo hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk sedangkan Reihan fokus ke depan layaknya menatap masa depannya yang kemungkinan cerah.

Mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu kamar tempat Yanjie dan Hyunbin menginap.

"Terus, kita ngapain?" Tanya Rei. "Diam dulu" Dirga menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Reihan, Juna dan Bejo untuk diam.

Lalu Dirga pun menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu kamar hotel untuk mendengar suara di dalam.

Hening, lama tak terdengar suara apapun. "Ada nggak Ga?" Reihan terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur dek" Kata Bejo.

"Nggak ada kan?, gue mau balik kekamar, ngantuk" Juna membalikkan badan hendak kembali kekamarnya.

"Eh ada!" Pekik Dirga dengan suara pelan dan sontak membuat Juna menghentikan langkahnya, Bejo dan Reihan menatap Dirga.

"Mana mana?" Reihan mendekati Dirga.

"Sini" Dirga menarik lengan Reihan dan mendekatkan Reihan ke arah pintu.

Reihan menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu dan mencoba fokus agar bisa mendengarkan suara apapun dari dalam.

"Uhh..kuhh...Jie pelan-pelan..." Reihan menangkap suara Hyunbin dari indra pendengarannya, mata Reihan melebar, ia menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu dan menatap Dirga, Bejo dan Juna bergantian dengan wajah horror.

"Itu suaranya" Ucap Rei masih dengan wajah horror sambil meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Mungkin kamu salah dengar" Sanggah Bejo. Lantas Dirga dan Reihan menarik tangan Bejo lalu mendekatkan kepala Bejo ke arah pintu dan menempelkan daun telinga sang titan blonde ke pintu.

"Hmhh..ini salah Gege sendiri..." Bejo menangkap suara Yanjie.

"Itu suara Lao-" Ucapan Bejo terpotong.

"Aahhh!...Jie!..sakit...ahh!" Bejo terdiam membeku. Dirga menyeringai tipis sedangkan Juna menatap mereka herman eh heran.

"Kalian ngapain sih? Gue balik ke kamar aja ya? Ngantuk, nggak guna juga di sini" Juna siap melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan kekar menahan lengan kecilnya.

Saat menoleh ia mendapati Bejo menahannya dengan wajah horror, Juna bergidik ngeri.

"Apaan sih Jo?" Ujarnya dengan wajah risih.

"Mas Juna harus dengar" Bejo menarik lengan kecil Juna mendekat ke pintu.

"Lepas Jo, gue nggak tertarik!" Juna sedikit memberontak.

Bejo tidak mendengarkan protes dari Juna dan ia langsung menempelkan daun telinga Juna ke pintu kamar hotel.

"Nnhhh..ahh Jie...pelan-ahh!.."

"...tahan Ge..umhhh...ini salah-nmm!-Gege sendiri...haa..."

"Aaa...ahhh!!"

Juna mematung dan lidahnya kelu mendengar desahan bersahut-sahutan dari suara yang ia kenal, yaitu Yanjie dan Hyunbin.

Kali ini Juna yang berwajah horror, menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu dan menatap Dirga, Bejo dan Reihan bergantian.

"Mereka main BDSM?" Tanya Juna masih dengan wajah horrornya.

"BDSM? Apaan?" Bejo, Reihan dan Dirga balik bertanya secara bersamaan yang dibalas Juna hanya dengan tatapan horror.

"Ah pokoknya kalian udah dengar sendiri kan?, sekarang percaya kan Dirga nggak bohong?" Seringaian tipis terlihat di bibirnya yang seksi.

Bejo, Reihan dan Juna menatap Dirga horror.

"Ih apaan sih mukanya kok begitu?" Dirga manyun. Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan Bejo, Reihan dan Juna yang menatap Dirga dengan tatapan horror selama perjalanan ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

•

•

•

Paginya seperti biasa Bejo, Juna, Dirga, Reihan dan Desyca pergi ke restoran hotel untuk sarapan bersama, mereka ditemani pak Zam, Yanjie dan Hyunbin untuk sarapan kali ini.

Juna dan Reihan menatap ke arah Yanjie dan Hyunbin dengan memicingkan mata mereka membuat Yanjie bingung dan sedikit risih dengan tatapan itu sedangkan Bejo hanya sesekali melirik dengan wajah sedikit gugup.

"Kalian kenapa liatin Laoshi kayak gitu?" Yanjie menautkan alis membentuk kurva.

"Ga papa kok Laoshi" Balas Reihan dan masih memicingkan matanya, Juna hanya diam masih menatap dan kali ini ia mengabaikan ponselnya.

Hyunbin, pak Zam dan Desyca bingung sedangkan Dirga hanya senyam-senyum sambil menikmati roti lapisnya.

"Mas Bejo, Rei sama Kak Jun kenapa?" Desyca bertanya setelah menghabiskan roti lapisnya.

"Eh...emmm..mereka...mere..ka-" Bejo bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hei kalian berdua, jangan pelototin Yanjie begitu, mau bapak colok mata kalian pakai garpu?" Ucap pak Zam tegas, Juna dan Reihan pun menoleh ke arah lain.

Dirga cekikikan dan Bejo menghela napaa lega karena perhatian Desyca teralihkan sehingga ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Usai sarapan, mereka kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa yaitu bimbingan yang dilaksanakan di kamar hotel tempat Yanjie dan Hyunbin. Semua berjalan dengan lancar walaupun Juna, Reihan dan Bejo masih mencuri tatap ke arah Yanjie dan Hyunbin.

Kini saatnya makan siang. Seperti biasa Dirga, Bejo, Juna dan Reihan berkumpul.

"Tentang yang semalam, kalian udah percaya kan?" Dirga menatap temanya satu per satu.

"Mas nggak nyangka Laoshi dan kakaknya..."

"Baru semalam gue dengar yang real" Juna menyuap makanannya, hmm memang biasanya dengar yang kayak gimana ya mas Juna?, hehe.

"Laoshi...gak nyangka deh kalau Laoshi sama kakaknya itu-..."

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih?" Desyca tiba-tiba datang dan memotong ucapan Reihan, membuat Reihan, Bejo, Dirga dan Juna kaget.

Mereka kompak keringat dingin. "Ndak lagi ngomongin apa-apa kok dek" Ucap Bejo sambil senyum senormal mungkin.

"Tapi kok mukanya tadi pada serius banget?" Tanya Desyca lagi.

"Apaan sih cewek slebor kepo banget, mending sana gabung sama teman cewekmu!" Dirga menunjuk Irene dan Rievalisha dengan monyongnya yang seksi.

Desyca mengembungkan pipi. "Oke kalau main rahasia-rahasiaan!" Desyca pun menjauh menuju meja tempat Irene dan Rievalisha duduk.

"Hufff untung gak ketahuan" Reihan menghela napas lega.

Desyca duduk di samping Irene dan masih mengembungkan pipi.

"Kenapa Des?" Irene melirik Desyca.

"Kzl! Masa mereka main rahasia-rahasiaan!" Ucap Desyca sambil menunjuk meja tempat berkumpulnya Dirga dan kawan-kawan.

"Mungkin itu memang rahasia yang cewek nggak boleh tau" Rievalisha nimbruk lalu meminum tehnya.

"Iya mungkin" Desyca manyun.

"Kenapa nggak coba selidiki aja?" Desyca menatap Irene lalu tak lama muncul bohlam di atas kepalanya, bohlam itu bersinar terang sehingga Irene, Rievalisha serta beberapa orang yang lewat didekat meja mereka harus menutup mata untuk menghindari sinar bohlam yang terlalu terang.

•

•

•

Malamnya sesuai saran dari Irene, Desyca membuntuti Dirga dan kawan-kawan pergi ke kamar Yanjie setelah ia menguping pembicaraan Dirga dan kawan-kawan di lobi hotel.

'Ngapain sih mereka ke kamar Laoshi hampir tengah malam gini?, dan kenapa Kak Jun juga ikutan? Biasanya dia ogah-ogahan ikutan kayak gini' Desyca membatin.

Desyca terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Dirga dan kawan-kawan sampai dahinya mengkerut saat melihat Dirga menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Yanjie.

"Eh si garong itu ngapain? Mereka mau nguping sesuatu di kamarnya Laoshi? Kok nggak ngajakin sih? Tapi apa yang mau mereka dengar? Jadi makin penasaran" Desyca gigit jari. Dan ia melihat Dirga tidak sengaja mendorong pintu kamar hotel itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan tertutup.

Di tempat Dirga dan kawan-kawan, mereka sedikit terkejut saat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka.

"Eh? Pintunya nggak di kunci" Dirga semakin membuka lebar pintu.

"Ga! Lu ngapain?! Nanti ketahuan Laoshi!" Reihan panik, Bejo ikutan, Juna biasa aja bahkan ia sudah bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur, tapi di tahan sama Bejo.

"Mau liat bentar" Ujar Dirga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Yanjie-Hyunbin.

"Gak ada orang...Laoshi gak ada" Dirga mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Gak ada orang? Yang bener?" Reihan menyusul Dirga masuk.

"Dek, gak sopan loh masuk kamar orang tanpa permisi" Bejo masih menahan tangan Juna.

"Lepasin Jo!" Juna meronta. Akhirnya Bejo menarik Juna untuk ikut masuk ke kamar Yanjie-Hyunbin.

Sementara di tempat Desyca, gadis itu semakin geregetan dan akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar Yanjie-Hyunbin lalu mengintip di balik pintu.

"Kok gak ada orang ya? Kemana Laoshi dan kakaknya? Pintunya gak dikunci lagi" Reihan bersuara.

"Yanjie!...sa..kit...nggh.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah kamar mandi hotel yang terdapat di dalam kamar.

"Eh dengar nggak?" Tanya Reihan. Dirga, Bejo, Juna dan Desyca yang lagi ngumpet pun menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka.

"Tahan...huhh..sedikit Ge..."

"Suara Laoshi...dari arah kamar" Ujar Dirga lalu membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam.

"Di kamar juga gak ada orang" Ucap Dirga setelah melihat isi kamar.

Bejo, Reihan dan Juna ikut masuk. "Ndak papa nih dek kita masuk ke kamar Laoshi? Bukannya Laoshi pernah bilang kita ndak boleh masuk ke kamarnya?" Bejo ragu memijakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Yanjie-Hyunbin.

"Aku sudah...ahhh...pelan pelan!..ungg..tam..tambah Jie..." Dirga, Bejo, Juna, Reihan dan Desyca mematung.

"Tam..bah...apanya Ge?"

"...ahh..sabun...sabun cairnya...nghhh..sakit...haa.." Hyunbin terdengar terengah.

"Mere..ka..." Reihan menatap horror Dirga.

"Mereka BDSM lagi? Di kamar mandi?" Juna pasang wajah horror, Bejo neguk salivanya sendiri dan Desyca nggak mudeg sama sekali dengan sikon saat ini.

"haahh...kau ingin membuatnya lebih licin?.." suara Yanjie.

"ce..cepat Jie..Gege tidak tahan lagi..."

"..tahan sedikit Ge..mhhh..." Suara desahan mereka bersahut-sahutan.

"Ahh!...ahhh!!!...Jie..Yanjiieee..sedikit lagii!...ahh..aaahhhh!!..."

"..mhh..ahh...akhirnya.." Terdengar helaan napas dari Yanjie.

BRAKK!!!

Dirga membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar membuat semua yang ada di sana kaget. Bejo, Juna dan Reihan keringat dingin dan menggumamkan kata 'mampus!' secara bersamaan, wajah Dirga terlihat biasa saja.

"Kalian...KALIAN NGAPAIN DI SINI?!!!!!" Yanjie berteriak emosi. Berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Dirga dan kawan-kawan.

"Kami...pengen tau apa yang Laoshi lakuin" Ujar Dirga polos.

"Ma..maaf Laoshi, kami ndak bermaksud lancang..." Bejo coba jelaskan, tapi ia terlalu gemetar.

"Memangnya Laoshi lagi ngapain? " Dirga melirik Hyunbin yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Yanjie hanya membantuku melepaskan cincin ini" Ujar Hyunbin lalu memperlihatkan cincin di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Cincinnya sempit dan susah dilepas" Lanjutnya.

"Eh???" Dirga, Reihan dan Bejo serempak, Juna hanya diam sedangkan Desyca masih nggak mudeg.

'Mereka ngomongin apa sih?' Batin Desyca.

"Jadi selama ini kita salah paham?" Tanya Dirga.

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN MIKIRIN APA HAH?!!!" Yanjie hampir lepas kendali.

"Kendalikan emosimu Jie" Hyunbin menepuk pundak Yanjie, Yanjie pun menghela napas berat.

"Jadi suara yang Dirga dengar tengah malam dua hari yang lalu dan yang kemarin itu...apa dong?" Tanya Dirga.

"Yang kemarin itu aku tidak sengaja terpeleset di kamar mandi dan Yanjie bantu memijat kakiku, dan dua hari yang lalu itu...mungkin saat Yanjie bantu membersihkan telingaku" Jelas Hyunbin dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Mereka pun ber-oh-ria kecuali Desyca.

"Sekarang udah jelas kan?, besok kalian akan menerima hukuman dari Laoshi! Sekarang pergi ke kamar kalian masing-masing termasuk kamu Desyca!" Desyca kaget lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Eh? Dari tadi ada Desyca?!" Reihan dan Bejo kaget.

"Hehe..." Desyca cengar-cengir dan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Setelah itu mereka-Dirga, Reihan, Desyca, Bejo dan Juna-ditendang Yanjie keluar dari kamarnya setelah diceramahi hingga kedua telinga mereka berasap.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih nggak mudeng dengan permasalahan tadi adalah Desyca, gadis itu menurut saja saat dimarahi dan diceramahi.

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan siap tidak siap harus menghadapi hukuman mereka besok.

"Rei~" Panggil Dirga manja saat Reihan sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Apaan?" Jawab Reihan ogah-ogahan.

"Besok mau nggak bersihin telinga Dirga atau pijitin kaki Dirga~?" Masih dengan suara manjanya.

"NGGAK!" Reihan melempar bantal ke arah Dirga dan ditangkap olehnya lalu terkekek pelan.

•

•

•

Sementara itu di tempat Yanjie-Hyunbin. Hyunbin terlihat terkekeh sambil menatap Yanjie.

"Kenapa sih Ge?" Yanjie ketus.

"Lucu ya, mereka percaya omongan Gege" Masih dengan kekehannya.

"Ya untung gak ketahuan sih.." Yanjie menghela napas berat.

"Jadi...mau lanjut yang tadi?" Hyunbin bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Yanjie melirik Hyunbin melalui ekor matanya lalu berbalik dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Yanjie~" Hyunbin semakin menggoda Yanjie.

"Hmmm..." Yanjie langsung menyerang Hyunbin dengan menjilat leher pria itu.

"Ahhnn..nhhh..." Desah Hyunbin. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda.

[ **FIN** ]

•••

•

Ff pertama saya di wattpad wwww, upload sini juga :)

Mohon maaf ya kalau masih banyak typo dan juga alurnya tidak jelas.

Kritik dan saran diperlukan :)

Enjoy guys!


End file.
